Unexpectance
by fulldark
Summary: When Ginny misses her train ride she thought she would be spending her vacation with some 1-3 years. little did she know there was one 7th year who was also staying behind...Draco Malfoy. Rating for sexaulness
1. Good news, Bad news

It was the middle of potions, Draco Malfoy's favorite class. They were making a semi difficult potion and his was turning out perfect so far. Then stupid Ron Weasley had to walk by and bump him so he dumped in twice as much eye of newt as was required.  
  
"Professor Snape! Weasley bumped me and made me spill in too much eye of newt!" Draco called out to his teacher.  
"10 points from gryffindor for Weasley's clumsiness." Snape said without even looking up from what he was doing. Whatever it was.  
  
Draco grinned into his potion. Even though it was ruined he would still get an A due to Weasley's clumsiness. It was one week until Christmas break which meant in one weeks time he would be taking the train home to escape the annoying Weasley's. Just then and owl swooped across Snape's head and he looked ready to take off more points when he saw it landed in front of Malfoy. He pulled the letter off the owl's leg and started to read it, not even noticing it was his parent's owl.  
  
Draco  
  
Unfortunately due to recent events of one bumbling Arthur Weasley, your father has much work to do in Egypt where the dreaded Weasley family is messing things up. He and I have to go to Egypt to sort out that fools mess and shall not be returning until after you must go back to school. I hope you've realized by now that this letter is to let you know that you must stay at Hogwarts this year for Christmas.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Oh god thought Malfoy. Being stuck in this bloody castle for the entire Christmas break was not going to be fun at all. Especially since all his other seventh year (like himself) friends were all going home for the holidays. Well maybe if he was lucky he could spend it by himself, and that horribly annoying Ron Weasley would be going off to Egypt. Probably couldn't afford it though. That letter just totally ruined Draco Malfoy's day.  
  
Off at another end of the castle Ginny Weasley was receiving and owl in her charms class. She noticed the bird seemed almost completely dead and noted it had to be her family owl Errol.  
  
Dearest Ginny  
  
We have s Christmas surprise for you dear! The whole family is going to be spending the Christmas break in Egypt with Bill and Charlie! Isn't this wonderful? Make sure you get on the train home, we will be waiting for you there with a nice large pot of floo powder.  
  
Love, Mom and Dad  
  
P.S. Please tell your brother about the trip, we decided it would be kindest to Errol to only make him do one trip, he's not young anymore! Besides you were the most reliable one to tell.just don't tell your brother that.  
  
Wow! A Christmas vacation in Egypt! This is going to be one of the best Christmases ever! As soon as class was over Ginny ran to find Ron.  
  
"RON! RON!" she yelled. "We're going to Egypt for Christmas!"  
"Really?!" Ron asked "That's great I can't wait to leave!" And telling by the exact same huge grin on Ginny's face, neither could she. 


	2. Bubbles and Fire Whiskey

It was finally the night for her trip home. Ginny could hardly wait to see her family again. It had been about 4 months since she had seen her parents or any other brothers besides Ron. " I had better go to bed early since I have to get up at 6 to catch the train by 7." She thought as she made her way up the stairs towards the girl's dormitory. But she found it very hard to sleep as she was so excited.  
  
Draco Malfoy on the other hand wasn't excited at all. His whole highlight of the Christmas break was being able to go home and be away from all the people that he didn't like. Clumsy Weasley, know-it-all Granger and that stupid heroic Potter. Even he got to leave the castle this Christmas, Draco heard he had been invited along to Egypt with the Weasley's. How those three infuriated him. He was only pleased when he got unnecessary points taken away from them in potions class. He despised almost all gryffindors but those three were his worst enemies. They always seemed to show up wherever he was and some how get him into trouble, even though he had gotten them into their fair share of trouble as well.  
  
Malfoy was having a really hard time of sleeping lately and had started taking sleeping pills. He reached into his nightstand and grabbed a couple. In about three minutes he was sound asleep.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SMACK! Ginny Weasley hit the snooze button hard on her alarm clock. It said 5:57 am. She was tired, so she rolled over and went back to sleep. She only meant to sleep for the 8 minutes the snooze button allowed but when she finally woke up and her clock said 10:15 she realized she hit the button so hard it stuck in and the alarm never went off again.  
  
" Oh no I've missed the train!"  
  
Ginny got up quickly, threw on a robe and ran to the boy's dormitory. It was empty. So was the large common room. How could they have left without her? All of a sudden she remembered them coming in at 6:30 and telling her to get up. But she didn't. How was she supposed to get home now?  
  
" I've got to talk to Dumbledore to get to my family!"  
  
She took off running through the portrait hole and down the hallway. She though she heard Filch and was busy looking over her shoulder and didn't even see Malfoy right in front of her. They collided and landed on the floor with a soft thunk. Ginny got the wind knocked out of her when 6 foot 165 pound Malfoy landed on her (she's only 5'5" 110 pounds).  
  
"What are you trying to do Malfoy, squash me to death?!"  
  
"Me?!" asked Malfoy shocked "you're the one who barreled into me, Weasel!"  
  
"Er, sorry Malfoy. Have you seen Ron and Harry? They seem to have left without me." "Actually" said Malfoy "I have seen them. They were on their way to the train. It also left 3 hours ago."  
  
"I have to find Dumbledore. Get off me Ferret Face!"  
  
For a minute Malfoy forgot he was on top of Ginny Weasley. He quickly rolled off disgusted with himself for having even touched the Weasel. He watched Ginny get up and run off towards Dumbledore's office. He realized he was almost sorry to see her run off. He quickly pushed that thought aside and told himself he was just glad he landed on her soft body, not the hard stone floor. He quickly walked away in the other direction towards the quidditch pitch.  
  
"Accio Nimbus!" he called. His broom came flying towards him. He caught it and mounted it and took off all in one smooth graceful motion. He knew he did this, it just became regular habit. What he didn't know was that Ginny Weasley was watching him from Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Now Miss Weasley, what can I do for you today? I thought you were taking the train home? I am glad to see you have decided to stay here with myself and the other staff, even though I thought you would've been quite pleased to go to Egypt with your family and Harry."  
  
"Well Professor" she began " when I woke up this morning I was still tired so I hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. Well I sort of hit the button so hard it stuck down and the alarm didn't go off again. And I missed the train."  
  
" I see." Said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"What I was wondering sir," Ginny said, " was if there was any way of getting home."  
  
She was vaguely aware of Dumbledore saying something when she was a broom without a rider zoom by the window. Then she noticed it went straight to Malfoy on the quidditch pitch. She saw his graceful way of mounting his broom and had to try hard not to drool as she saw him fly around.  
  
".I hope you understand Ginny." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'm sorry sire, what did you say?" Ginny asked suddenly snapping back to reality.  
  
"I said Miss Weasley that due to certain precautions against Voldemort the only way in or out of the castle is on the train. You will have to remain here over the break."  
  
"Yes sir." Ginny said wincing as he said He-who-must-not-be-named's name. Well, Ginny thought this could be a long holiday.  
  
Draco was growing bored of flying around the quidditch pitch and he was getting hungry. He realized it was lunchtime and went into the great hall for something to eat. When he got there he saw most of the staff, some younger students he didn't know, and Ginny Weasley sitting around the main staff table for lunch.  
  
"Come join us Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore. "Since there are so few of us, we shall all dine at the one table for all the meals. It makes things more pleasant."  
  
Malfoy walked over to the table and sat in an empty seat. The gold plate and goblet in front of him filled itself with food and drink. The meal was pretty much silent except for some polite conversation between the teachers and some of the first years. Malfoy ate his meal in complete silence. When he was done he looked up to see the Weasel staring at him. He gave her a look as to say 'what are you looking at weasel?' and she quickly looked away. As early as it was polite he excused himself saying he had homework to do. He spent the rest of the evening in the library.  
  
After lunch Ginny Weasley was bored. "Great" she thought, "it's the first day here by myself and I'm already bored."  
  
She tried playing chess against herself, but it just wasn't the same. So she went to the library to do dome homework. Once inside the enormous library she saw Malfoy sitting at a table by himself. Ginny went and sat down beside him.  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing Weasel?" Malfoy asked coldy.  
  
"Sitting here obviously. Being a ferret obviously damaged your brain, unless you were already that stupid which most likely you were."  
  
Malfoy burned inside with anger. Who did the filthy little weasel think she was sitting with him uninvited, then insulting him?  
  
"Besides" Ginny said, "you looked lonely at lunch and I thought you might like some company."  
  
"Well even if I did want company" Malfoy said, " I definitely would not have picked you as it."  
  
"Ouch Malfoy that really hurts." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"What's this, Weasel without a decent comeback?"  
  
"In order to have a decent comeback you have to have a decent insult, and that definitely isn't one."  
  
"Your really boring to argue with you know? I would've expected better from you. This is really boring me. Learn to argue then come back. See you at dinner weasel." And Malfoy left the library.  
  
Dinner was pretty much as uneventful as lunch was. Everyone sat around the table and ate the delicious food, but there wasn't much conversation. Malfoy left soon after the meal was after and so did Ginny.  
  
Later that night around 11:30 or so Ginny decided to take a bath. She had taken a shower this morning, and this was strictly for relaxation so she threw on her blue bikini with white hibiscus flower pattern. Putting on a bathrobe she made her way out of the portrait hole and down the long, stone corridor towards the prefects bathroom (which she was).  
  
Draco had the same idea about a relaxing bath. Even though he wasn't a prefect he had scared the password out of the slytherin prefect. He put on his bathing suit and went to the prefect's bathroom. He went in and noticed there was bubbles and stuff already in the very large tub. "Somebody must have filled it up then left," Draco thought because he could tell the water was fresh. He took off his robe and dove in. And hit something. Soft. It was a person. He quickly jumped up from the water to see who he hit.  
  
"Weasel?" he said shocked "what the hell are you doing in here?  
  
"I should ask you the same thing Malfoy. You're not even a prefect. I could get you in serious trouble for even being in here." Ginny threatened.  
  
" Go ahead, I don't care. I'm not leaving unless I'm forcefully removed." Malfoy said and then swam away.  
  
"Why are you so difficult?"  
  
"I'm not difficult, you never asked me to leave and I only stated that I wasn't leaving."  
  
"Well neither am I" Ginny said, "so you better not mind sharing the tub."  
  
"Whatever." Malfoy muttered. A bit more clearly he said "Accio fire whiskey!"  
  
"Fire whiskey? Are you crazy ferret face? You know you're under age!"  
  
"Does it really look like I care weasel?" he said taking a swig. The bottle wasn't very large and he finished it and quickly summoned another one. "Want some weasel?"  
  
"The great and mighty Malfoy is offering a Weasley a drink from his bottle?" she teased  
  
"Fine then, don't have any." Malfoy replied drinking more.  
  
"I never said I didn't want any" Ginny she said grabbing the bottle and taking a drink. She coughed and choked. The stuff tasted horrible but it made her stomach feel nice and warm. Malfoy laughed.  
  
"First time drinking anything stronger than butterbeer isn't it?"  
  
"No." Ginny said quickly. "I've had this stuff tons of times before. This stuff is just stronger than usual" she lied.  
  
Malfoy saw right through her lie. "Nice try Weasley, but that stuff is fairly weak."  
  
"This is weak?!" Ginny said in surprise.  
  
After the first few drinks it started tasting really good. And Malfoy was getting to seem very kind. They were actually getting alone really good.  
  
"I should probably get out I look like a prune." Ginny said and laughed. She tried to get out but the drinks had made her quite tipsy and there was water on the floor and she came tumbling back in. Malfoy laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at Draco?"  
  
"Just you Virginia."  
  
Whoa. They had just called each other by their first names.  
  
"Here let me help you. I'm obviously more used to it than you are. I'll walk you back to your common room."  
  
They left the bathroom Ginny laughing and stumbling, Draco holding her up by the waist. When they finally got to the common room Draco would've helped her in but he didn't know the password.  
  
"Well Drakey," said Ginny "that was quite fun, we'll have to do it again sometime."  
  
"You bet Ginny " said Draco. He kissed her softly on the cheek and whispered good night. Then he walked down the hallway towards the slytherin common room leaving her staring after him. 


	3. More bubbles and spiked butterbeer

The next day Ginny woke up with an extremely bad hangover and a very sick stomach. So this is what a hangover feels like she thought. Suddenly she jumped up and ran to the bathroom barely making it in time before barfing her guts out in the toilet.  
  
Ugh this is horrible, she thought, I'm never drinking fire whiskey again. Ginny got up and looked in the mirror. She looked horrible. She wasn't hungry but got dressed and went to the great hall for breakfast anyways.  
  
When she got there she found Malfoy sitting at the table, but he didn't look sick at all. Maybe its cause hes used to it already she thought. Ginny thought he had smirked at her but he couldn't be sure.  
  
"Good morning Ms Weasley" Dumbledore said. "how are you this fien morning?"  
  
"I'm fine thank you for asking professor."  
  
She sat down and had some toast. Bad idea. This made her feel even more sick if that was even possible. She got away as soon as she could. Draco followed.  
  
"Feeling alright Weasley?" he smirked.  
  
"Does it look like im feeling alright Malfoy?" she said quite rudely  
  
"No need to be rude weasel I was just asking a question."  
  
"Sorry I just feel so sick right now. How can you stand the hangovers?"  
  
"Im just used to it I guess. After awhile it doesn't bother you as much."  
  
"I doubt ill be going near that stuff anytime soon" Ginny said  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure" Draco muttered under his breath as he walked away/  
  
Ginny sat in the gryffindor common room all day skipping lunch, doing homework. Finally she decided to go down to dinner. It was quite uneventful and Ginny barely ate anything. What she really needed was a hot bath. The prefects bathroom at midnight seemed like a great thing.  
  
Ginny went into the bathroom a little after midnight, having slept and done more homework after dinner (the teachers gave out a surprisingly large load this year). She was only alone for about 7 minutes when Malfoy intruded.  
  
"Well well well, we meet again Weasel."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, ferret face?"  
  
"Same as you im taking a bath" Malfoy replied innocently and muttered accio butterbeer and accio fire whiskey.  
  
"Want some more firewhiskey?"  
  
"Hell no malfoy! How could you even ask me that?"  
  
"Fine. Have a butterbeer instead."  
  
"Fine then." Ginny said as she accepted his butterbeer and drank it. It felt so nice on her stomach. She didn't know that almost half of it was firewhiskey and when eh asked her again later if he wanted some she accepted. Only she drank about twice as much as she had the previous night. And so did he.  
  
Once out of the bath he again walked her to the gryffindor portrait hole.  
  
"Want to see our common room?" Ginny asked flirtatiously.  
  
"Why not" Said Malfoy.  
  
They walked in and he looked around. Everything was in the gryffindor colors. Same as with the slytherin common room.  
  
"This is the common room and over there are the dormitories." Ginny said pointing at the stairs.  
  
"Lets have a look shall we?" Draco said walking up the stairs and into the girl's dormitory. Ginny's dormitory. "This is my dorm" Ginny said.  
  
"Interesting." Said draco. All of a sudden he thought how pretty Ginny was. And how soft and pink her lips looked.  
  
He moved forwards and grabbed her and kissed her right on the lips. She made no move to stop him. At first his kisses were soft, but then became more eager as Ginny realized what he wanted.  
  
'Well maybe hes not so bad' Ginny thought ' and maybe being with him right now wouldn't be so bad,' it seemed like the right thing to do so she didn't stop him from lowering her onto the bed. Or from removing all her clothes and turning off the lights.  
  
The nest morning Ginny woke up with the same hangover, but she didn't have to throw up right away. She couldn't remember anything from the previous night. She suddenly realized she was naked. And there were clothes all over the floor. Not just hers, boy clothes as well. Ginny rolled over to see a naked boy beside her with blonde hair. Even though her was sleeping she could tell that he had gray eyes. She was naked in her bed with a naked Draco Malfoy. She had slept with Malfoy. 


	4. Christmas, returns and confessions

Hugs, Kisses, and Kookies - of course theres nothing wrong with it but just cuz of the whole weasley against malfoy thing ya know?  
  
Pupulupk - thanks for reviewing I have one of your stoires in my favourites list, and u reviewed on mine isn't that crazy?  
  
She couldn't help it. The shock of waking up naked with Draco Malfoy was just too much. So she did what any other girl would do, she screamed. Malfoy woke with a start.  
  
"Whats going on? Wheres the fire?" malfoy asked sleepily.  
  
"Theres no fire Malfoy, but what the hell are you doin in my bed without clothes?"  
  
" Ya know I really don't know but all I remember was us.well you know."  
  
"Yes Malfoy I remember. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!"  
  
"Geez, you make it sound like you've never done this before." And from the look on her face he said "Well you have haven't you?"  
  
She shook her head slowly.  
  
"God damn I just deflowered a Weasley. Well no more booze for you if this is gonna be the result." He joked.  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy." She snarled.  
  
'Oh god what am I going to do?' she thought. 'What if I'm.she couldn't even think the word in her head.  
  
"Hey Draco.did we.ya know.use."  
  
"Yes we used protection its right here on the floor actually."  
  
"Sick! Get rid of it!"  
  
Malfoy got up and disposed of it after putting on his boxers and robes. "Your certainly not very mature for someone who just used it"  
  
Draco ran out of the room, narrowly getting missed by a rather large book that the youngest Weasley threw at him.  
  
After that incident the break went rather quickly. Ginny got all her homework done by Christmas Eve and then it was Christmas. This was going to be her first one by herself.  
  
She woke up that morning to a semi-large stack of presents. From her parents she received home made sweets and matching gloves and scarf and toque that her mom knitted along with a letter saying how sad they were that she couldn't make it home.  
  
Harry gave her a box of chocolates from Honeydukes, Ron some dung bombs and a pack of exploding snap and Hermione gave her a book about enchanting your own robes.  
  
Christmas dinner was excellent, lots of roast turkey, mashed potatoes, yams and cranberry sauce. There was Yorkshire pudding and even some other dishes that she didn't dare try, like the haggis.  
  
After dinner she went to bed. She really wanted to take a bath but didn't want to risk another run in with Malfoy and his fire whiskey.  
  
Five days later Ron, Harry and Hermione came back. Ginny was overjoyed to see someone besides malfoy close to her own age.  
  
"Hello Ginny," Harry said "how was the break here?"  
  
"Fairly boring, how bout for you guys?"  
  
"Egypt was awesome Gin, you should've been there!"  
  
"Wow" said Hermione "great way to cheer her up about missing her train." She said as she gave Ginny a big hug.  
  
"Let me help you with your trunk Hermione."  
  
"Thanks Gin!" As soon as they were in the girls dormitory alone Ginny said:  
  
"Look Hermione, I have to tell you something. You have to promise me you wont turn anyone in because it against school rules and well.kind of illegal."  
  
"I promise Ginny. Right now I'm not head girl, but I will be once again after our conversation."  
  
Ginny told Hermione about getting drunk twice with malfoy in the prefects bathroom. Hermione just nodded and listened quietly.  
  
"The last time I got drunk with him," Ginny said "we ended up sleeping together. In my bed."  
  
"Oh my god Gin. Did he force himself on you? Did you use protection?"  
  
"No," said Ginny "he didn't force himself on me and yes we did use protection. I know for sure I'm not pregnant because its that time of the month right now. But that's not what im worried about."  
  
"Well what are you worried about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've fallen in love with Draco Malfoy."  
  
DUN DUN DUN. Theres the end to the fourth chapter. Im kind of developing the story as I go so bear with me. Please review, ive only had 2 reviews.so sad( tell me what u think of it honestly and if theres something really gay I need to change I will ( 


	5. Declarations and Secret Meetings

Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"Are you sure? Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? The one who always insults you and your whole family?"  
  
"Yes the same one Hermione. I'm not proud of it but I just didn't know who to tell. I can hardly believe it myself. But when we're alone hes just so nice and never says anything bad about me. I don't think he loves me in return though."  
  
"If he doesn't hes a fool Ginny. Any man who wouldn't love you is a fool, you're a great person and very beautiful." Hermione said.  
  
"Are you hitting on me Hermione?" Ginny joked.  
  
Hermione laughed. "No Ginny. But just talk to Malfoy, and if he doesn't feel the same way, I'll curse him into the next millennium."  
  
"Thanks Hermione."  
  
At dinner that day in the great hall Ginny was pondering. She decided to talk to Malfoy after dinner.  
  
After a delicious dinner while everyone was leaving she noticed Malfoy alone and pulled him down an empty corridor to talk to him.  
  
"Look Malfoy we have to talk. Ever since that night I've realized that." She started. She had to keep going or she wouldn't be able to go at all.  
  
"Draco Malfoy I love you."  
  
Draco just stared. Ginny Weasley his one night fling was declaring her love for him? He sort of loved her but he wasn't quite sure yet.  
  
"How sickening is that." He said.  
  
"What." Ginny stammered "But you were so nice and kind about everything."  
  
"You didn't even notice I gave you all that fire whiskey and everything just to get in your pants? I thought you were smarter than that Weasel."  
  
Ginny ran away crying. Draco felt extremely guilty.  
  
Back in the slytherin common room Draco was thinking. He felt extremely guilty about his lie. That's when he realized he loved her too.  
  
'No use feeling guilty' he thought. She would never go for him now that he said he had just used her even though it wasn't true. And plus did he really want to ruin his reputation for one girl that he would forget about as soon as he graduated? The answer was yes. Because he was in love with her. Very much so.  
  
' I have to tell her. And tonight. She has to know I was just being stupid.  
  
Back at gryffindor however: Ginny was crying her eyes out on Hermiones bed.  
  
"I told him I loved him and do you know what he said? He said he just used me to get in my pants. MY PANTS! I thought he actually loved me. He's slime. Curse him Hermione! Use the cruciatus curse I don't care. I hate him. He needs to feel pain."  
  
"Ginny" Hermione said. "You know how much I would love to do that but I really don't want to end up in azkaban before I graduate."  
  
Just then an owl swooped down and landed beside Ginny. She took the letter off its leg. It read:  
  
Dear Ginny  
  
Please meet me tonight up in the astronomy tower at midnight. I have something very important to tell you, but don't tell anybody and don't try to discuss it in the common room with me, even though you'll probably leave before me. See you then,  
  
Harry  
  
"Wow." Said Ginny handing the letter over to Hermione.  
  
"Harry wants to meet you in the astronomy tower? That's so weird."  
  
"I know." Said Ginny " But I guess I will, just for the heck of it.  
  
Ginny and Hermione sat talking there about the reasons Harry had for meeting Ginny until 20 to 12 when she left for the tower. She gave Harry a side long glace and walked out.  
  
At 5 to 12 Ginny was climbing the ladder to the astronomy tower. When she got in there she closed the door and heard someone say "Lockius Doorius". She knew that spell, it locked a door so only the locker could unlock it. She turned around expecting to face a black haired green eyed boy but instead found herself looking into a pair of gray eyes with blonde hair.  
  
Hey guys sorry about the lockius doorius thing. I know its cheesey but I didn't know any locking charsm so yeah there you go.  
  
Thanx to my faithful reviewers pupulupk and hugs kisses and kookies. U guys r great! 


	6. Astronomy Tower and Found Out Secrets

"What are you doing here?!" Ginny asked.  
  
"I came to talk to you Ginny." Draco said. "I had to say the letter was from Harry or you would never had agreed to come here."  
  
"Damn right, not since what you said to me earlier." Tears were welling up in her eyes. All Draco wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and tell her that it was all ok, that he loved her just as much (if not more) as she loved him.  
  
"Ginny I'm really sorry about earlier. You just took me by surprise and I didn't know what to say.so I just said what I had said. I really do love you. I love you more than anything else in the world."  
  
"Oh Draco" Ginny said running into his arms "I should've known you felt the same way as I did. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Virginia." Draco said. Then he kissed her on the lips. Slowly and passionately. Then he undid her robes. She stopped kissing him.  
  
"Whoa Draco what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I should've asked first or something." He took a step away from her.  
  
"No its ok, I want you to." Ginny said moving close and kissing him again. Her robes slid to the floor, along with his and they lay down on all the cushions in the highly perfumed astronomy tower.  
  
"So Ginny" Draco said breaking the kiss "will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course Draco!" Ginny said and they resumed kissing and they spent the night there lying in each other's arms (and other stuff wink wink).  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up the same time as Draco.  
  
"Good morning Draco." Said Ginny smiling at him. "Good morning to you Virginia."  
  
"Would you care to go down for some breakfast?" she asked him.  
  
"What I really would like is a cigarette if you get what I mean." He teased.  
  
"Draco you're so bad." She teased back "Now open this door so I can get some breakfast even if you don't want any."  
  
"Unlockius Doorius!" Draco said pointing his wand at the trap door. They both descended the ladder, and he walked her back to her common room, hand in hand.  
  
"Ginny! Where have you been all night long?" Hermione asked her the minute she got in. "What happened Harry was here all ngith and didn't even leave once! That letter was a setup and I - "  
  
"It's ok Hermione." Ginny said. "Someone did meet me in the astronomy tower."  
  
"You mean.HE met you there?"  
  
"Yes he did. And we talked it over and everything's okay we slept together again."  
  
"That's what made it okay?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"No no of course not! He said he loved me back, more than anything else in the world and we're going out now!" Ginny said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"I'm so happy for you you're finally going out with the one you love, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Going out with who?" Said a male voice dangerously form behind them.  
  
Ginny recognized that voice and slowly turned around.  
  
"Ron?!"  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! My marvelous twist!! Please review lots thanks to all the people who've reviwed (pupulupk, hugs kisses and kookies, realmer06) you guys r so great! Hope u like my newest chapter/twist! Sorry about everything being so short its like 3 pages in Microsoft word but much shorter ont eh site.lol oh well. X) (------ messed up smiley face 


	7. Fights, Ghosts and Forgiveness

"R-Ron?" Ginny stammered.  
  
"Your going out with Malfoy?! Since when?!" Ron said quite loudly.  
  
"Since.well that's none of your business! So just keep your long nose out of my life!" Ginny said rudely.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Malfoy!" Ron said as he was walking towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Ron wait!" Harry said. "I know how much you hate him and this, trust me I feel the same. Even though I would love to see Malfoy get the crap kicked out of him you can't just go rushing off to beat up your sisters boyfriend."  
  
"Listen to yourself Harry!" Ron yelled. "This is Draco Malfoy! The same one who always calls Hermione a mudblood! The same one who always gets gryffindor points taken away in potions! He's a stupid, slimy git and my sister deserves so much better than that!"  
  
"You don't know him like I know him Ron!" Ginny said. "Him and I were some of the few people left here over Christmas break! There was nobody else to talk to or anything and I became friends with him."  
  
"More than friends obviously." Ron muttered.  
  
"The point is, once you get past all the rudeness there's a decent person underneath!"  
  
"He was probably just using you since there was no other girls around. If Malfoy's in the mood it doesn't matter who it is, as long as they're female! You just think he's such a grace person because you probably snogged him a few times!"  
  
"It wasn't just snogging Ron! I love him! I love Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Then you obviously don't love your family Ginny, if your choosing him over us."  
  
"I'm not choosing anyone over anyone! Why can't I have both? I can't choose my family over the man I love or the other way around! Why do you have to make this so hard on me?" Ginny asked tears now streaming down her face. She was really glad everyone else was at breakfast. "This is why I never tell you this sort of stuff Ron! You over react so much for just a little thing, and I can't take you saying I'm betraying our family!"  
  
"I never said that." Ron said quietly and guiltily.  
  
"You pretty much have Ron." Ginny said and ran out the portrait hole.  
  
"Ginny wait!" Hermione called out. "Ron why do you have to be like that?" Hermione gave him a dirty look and ran out after Ginny.  
  
"Great," said Ron "just great. Now the only two women in my life both hate me. What a great day so far."  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione called out softly walking into the second floor girl's bathroom.  
  
"Oh Hermione!" Ginny said running over to Hermione and throwing her arms around her.  
  
"Why did Ron have to overhear us?" she said sobbing. "Why could he have never found out? It could've been so much easier with out him knowing."  
  
"Well, well, well." Said a voice from in one of the stalls. "Someone else using my bathroom to cry?"  
  
"Oh Myrtle," Hermione said "this really isn't the time for you to be poking fun."  
  
"JUST BECAUSE I'M DEAD ALL OF A SUDDEN MEANS I CAN'T POKE FUN? MYRTLE CAN NEVER HAVE FUN JUST BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD?!" Myrtle roared.  
  
"What do you know about being alive?" Ginny said sneeringly. "You've been dead for over 50 years! You're forgotten! Now go away and let me cry in peace!"  
  
Myrtle quickly zoomed off back to her stall and they heard a flush. She probably went down to the lake to make fun of the merpeople or something.  
  
"Ginny its going to be alright," Hermione said. "I could tell Ron's feeling guilty-"  
  
"He damn well should be."  
  
"So you should just go and talk to him and make up before it's too late. Don't let Malfoy come between you and your family. Malfoy may not be there forever, but your family will."  
  
"That's true. I just hope Ron doesn't tell anybody else in my family."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"I think mom and dad deserve to know who Ginny is dating." Ron said.  
  
"Ron if you ever want to speak to your sister again, you will keep this whole thing to yourself." Harry said. "If she does choose to tell your parents, she should be the one to tell them, not you."  
  
"You're right Harry. It's her news."  
  
"You really should talk things over before it's too late. After awhile she may not want to ever talk to you again."  
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to her as soon as I see her. I still want to beat on Malfoy though. It's the perfect excuse." Ron said grinning.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"You may have to wait for the breakup. If he hurts Ginny, I'll help you beat on him." Harry said as they walked out the portrait hole.  
  
They had only gone around the first corner towards the great hall when they ran into Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"We'll let you two talk." Hermione said dragging Harry to the great hall with her. "Look Ron-"  
  
"Hey Gin-"  
  
"I'm really sorry about everything I said." They both said at the same time and laughed.  
  
"I know you wouldn't betray our family Gin, and I'll try not to blow up over something like this next time it happens."  
  
"Thank you Ron." Ginny said.  
  
"But just to let you know," Ron said "If he dumps you I'm gonna kick his ass, whether you say I can or not."  
  
Ginny laughed and hugged Ron.  
  
"I love you Ron."  
  
"I love you too Gin. I don't know about you but I'm starving. Lets go get some breakfast."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
And they walked to the great hall for breakfast talking and laughing together.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
There's the 7th chapter.  
  
Pupulupk - I know she wouldn't have blurted it out but I couldn't think of anything better to put in at the moment and I just wanted to get that chapter up. Once im done this I think ill write a dm/hg story just for you (  
  
Azarius - I checked out your story its really good so far! Keep going!!!  
  
And thanks to hugs kisses and kookies and realmer06 for reviewing.I know I say this everytime but what the hell.I love getting reviews! Review lots! X) (- messed up smiley face 


	8. Anger, Detention and Future Regrets

Ginny sat in the empty classroom with Harry trying to master a charm for her charms class. "No Ginny, your doing it all wrong, you have to hold your wand like this and pronounce it clearly." He put his hand over top of hers and showed her the proper movement. He looked into her brown eyes and started speaking again to her, never breaking the eye contact. "Ginny I know this probably isn't the best time to say this, sicne you have Malfoy and all but I love you. I've loved you since my fifth year and I really want to be with you." And then he kissed her, in a soft passionate way. Draco kissed her in a similiar way, but Harry's kiss was almost like a plea for her to love him instead. If only he felt like this before Christmas, she thought, or atleast told me. But I'm in love with Draco now. Ginny broke off the kiss when she heard someone at the door. ~~~~~*~~~~~ Draco Malfoy prowled the halls looking for Ginny. He went past the transfiguration room, to the charms class down to the potions room and even out to the herbology greenhouses. Still no sign of Ginny, then Draco passed a classroom he thought to be empty, but who else should be in there but Potter with a Weasley. His Weasley, Ginny Weasley. Kissing her.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing Potter?! That's my girlfriend!" Draco yelled.  
  
"I'm helping her with some charms she's been having troubles with."  
  
"No you weren't! I saw you kissing her!" "Draco look it's not what it looks like-" Ginny began. "Like hell it isn't! I saw you two kissing! That's exactly what it looke dliek and that's exactly what it was." "Wait just let me explain-" "No. I've seen enough there's no need to explain." Said Malfoy as he stormed out of the empty classroom running into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Draco snarled not even looking at who it was, hopefully not a teacher.  
  
"Watch your mouth Malfoy, or I'll give you a detention! You can do that if you're head girl you know.  
  
It was Granger. Draco was certainly not in the mood to deal with her after the row with Ginny  
  
" I realize that mudblood!"  
  
"That's it Malfoy you've got a detention, tonight!"  
  
"Great" thought Malfoy. "Just great."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
At 8 o clock that night Draco reported to the same empty classroom as he caught Ginny with Potter in for detention.  
  
'I wonder who'll be doing my detention tonight,' he thought then he saw Granger walk in.  
  
'Great her again.'  
  
"Hello Malfoy. For detention tonight you will be cleaning this whole classroom, starting with washing the desks and floors, until you have organized all the textbooks."  
  
"Great, and I suppose you'll be here the whole time to tell me what I'm doing wrong?"  
  
"Of course." She said and put on a large fake sweet smile. "Well you better get started unless you want to be here all night long."  
  
Draco grabbed a mop and started mopping the floors, the whole time muttering curses under his breath.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Back in the gryffindor common room, Ginny was crying on Harry's shoulder. For some reason they were the only two in there.  
  
"I can't believe he acted like that," Ginny said sobbing. " He wouldn't even let me explain what really was going on."  
  
"I know Gin. I'm really sorry, that was so stupid of me to do that." Harry said.  
  
Harry just kept smiling and nodding and saying things like 'don't worry everything will turn out just fine'. He didn't have a clue what he was doing.  
  
"Harry, it's not your fault, well not totally. I should have paid more attention and class and this whole thing could ahve been avoided. Andithinkihavefeelingsforyouaswell." She said extremely fast.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Harry I think I'm in love with you as well."  
  
"Your not in love with me, you love Malfoy. You just think you do because you're confused and upset."  
  
"I may be upset but I'm not all that confused. I love you Harry."  
  
"You know I love you Ginny." Harry said quietly so she couldn't hear him.  
  
Then she looked straight into his eyes and started kissing him. Harry was ecstatic. He had been waiting for this moment as soon as he realized he was over Cho. Reluctantly he pulled away.  
  
"Ginny, as much as I want this, we can't it's wrong. You have a boyfriend."  
  
" I don't care. I love you Harry." And they resumed kissing. And he didn't stop her not once, even when all of their clothes were off.  
  
"Maybe we should go into one of the dorms?" Harry suggested. He gathered up their clothes, took her hand and took her to his bed. They stayed there until they had both fallen asleep from exhaustion.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"No, no you're doing it all wrong." Hermione said. "The books go by the authors last name then the title."  
  
Draco finally lost his patience. "I KNOW HOW TO SORT OUT SOME BOOKS! CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT? FIRST I WASHED THE FLOOR WRONG, AND THEN THE DESKS AND NOW THE DAMN BOOKS! JUST LAY OFF!"  
  
Hermione looked shocked. Her bottom lip trembled form being yelled at. That always made her cry for some strange reason. Then the tears came flooding down her face.  
  
Before he knew it Draco had taken her into his arms and was smoothing her hair.  
  
"Hermione I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I've just been really frustrated all day long and had a lot of pent up anger that I needed to let out."  
  
"It's ok Draco. For some reason I just can't take people yelling at me like that, I just start to cry." She finally took notice that she was in Draco's arms and he was playing with her hair.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh." Draco pulled away realizing what he was doing. "Sorry I didn't even notice I was doing that." It just felt so right he thought.  
  
"Its ok Draco."  
  
"Good I wouldn't want you angry at me." He grinned and kissed her.  
  
'What the hell am I doing I have a girlfriend!' he thought.  
  
'What the hell is he doing, he has a girlfriend! She thought.  
  
Hermione stopped kissing him.  
  
"Draco this is wrong, my best friend is your girlfriend."  
  
"I know." He said. "Don't fight it, it feels so right."  
  
She had to agree with him there. So she didn't fight. He lowered her onto the table. He started to kiss her neck and eventually all their clothes were on the floor, down to the last sock.  
  
She didn't even object when he took her to the final level. That's when she realized that she wanted Draco Malfoy more than she had ever wanted anyone before. And she wanted him and this.  
  
She heard him say lockius doorius before she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
And there is chapter 7!! Many thanks to my most faithful reviewers pupulupk and hugs kisses and kookies. Thanks for the great idea pupulupk I don't think I would've ever thought of that =D 


	9. Aftermath

Hey everyone sorry about the long wait since chapter 8 but i couldnt think of the next chapter and i had to operate on my computer and didnt want to write my stuff on the other one since its not mine. So here is chapter 9 sorry about spelling mistakes, i have to use wordpad, dont have the real word anymore.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning somewhere unfamiliar. She sat up and looked around. She was in a dormitory, but this wasn't the girls. Then she remembered what happened last night, she was in Harry's dorm. Looking down at him she felt a sudden pang of guilt. She had used him just because her and Draco had a fight.  
  
"Morning Gin." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Good morning." She replied even quieter.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Tears started to form in Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry I feel horrible! I just used you to get back at Draco, and cheated on him. I swore to myself i would never use people or cheat on my boyfriends and here I am doing both at the same time!" Ginny said tears coming down her face.  
  
Harry hugged her and said it's ok, it's going to be alright.  
  
"Please don't try to comfort me Harry. As much as I want you to, this is how everything happened. I have to tell Draco what i did."  
  
She got up and put on her school uniform and robe. Then she headed down to the common room and out the portrait hole to find Draco.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Draco woke up under a nice soft blanket and with a very comfortable pillow, but a very uncomfortable bed. He woke up and looked at his bed and realized he wasn't in it. He was in the spare classroom sleeping oh a table, a very cold and hard table. And lying next to him was none other than Hermione Granger.  
  
'Oh my god,' he thought. ' I slept with the mudblood. Oh god, oh god, I'll never be clean again.'  
  
His next thought was very simple. Just one word. 'Ginny.' Oh shit, i cheated on Ginny! he thought.  
  
' What am I gonna do, how am I going to tell her that I cheated on her with her bestfriend! Oh man, I've lost her for sure this time.'  
  
Just then Hermione woke up.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked groggily.  
  
"It's roughly 10 am, on a saturday morning just incase you were wondering." He said cooly, more pissed off at himself then at her.  
  
"Draco?!"  
  
"Yeah its me. Don't you remember last night? That explains the situation we're in now."  
  
Hermiones face went pale. 'Oh my god, I just slept with my best friends boyfriend. She's going to hate me forever and him. How could I have done this to her? How could we have done this to her?'  
  
"We have to find Ginny and tell her what happened." Hermione said getting up and starting to dress.  
  
"We don't have to do anything," Draco said, "I have to find Ginny and tell her myself. I don't want you getting really messed up in this."  
  
"I already am really messed up in this, it takes two to do what we did!"  
  
"Still," he said, "I'd rather do this myself." Draco said then got dressed unlocked the door, and left to find Ginny.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
He saw Ginny walking straight towards him just before the great hall entrance where a bunch of students were already eating breakfast.  
  
"Ginny look we have to talk." Draco said.  
  
"Yes we do Draco." Ginny said.  
  
'Does she know?' Draco thought? 'How could she, me and Hermione are the only ones who know and I left before Hermione did...She couldn't possibly know.'  
  
"Lets go outside." Ginny suggested. Draco nodded and followed her. Once outside they sat on a bench. Ginny took a deep breath and began talking.  
  
" Look Draco, I really need to tell you this. Last night after we had our fight, I was really up set and was in the common room crying. I was all by myself and then Harry came in. He comforted me and well...one thing led to another and...well you know..."  
  
" No Ginny," Draco said. "I don't know. Why don't you inform me? Or do you not want to out and out say that u shagged Potter last night?" He said angrily.  
  
I thought something was up but Ginny cheating on me?! Again?! What the hell was she thinking? Draco thought.  
  
"Well what did you want to tell me?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco contemplated on what to do. Should he tell her that he had slept with Hermione last night? Or should he just apologize for the way he acted?  
  
"All I wanted to say was I'm sorry for the way I had acted last night and we should put you kissing Potter behind us and just forget about it. But is seems like you still have feelings for him."  
  
"Yes." She said quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks slowly. "Yes I do still have feelings for him. I never did stop liking him, even though i thought i did while I was with you. Am with you i mean, unless you're dumping me."  
  
"I don't know if i should dump you or not," Draco said. "The shag i had last night was better than all the times with you."  
  
"What?" Ginny said dumbfounded. "But how...with who..." she stuttered.  
  
"Your certainly not a dumb girl Ginny, but if needed i can give you a detailed explanation..."  
  
Her tear filled glare told him that wasn't necessary. He was starting to feel guilty now, but he had to get it all out.  
  
"As for who...well all I'm going to say is that you know her quite well and I'm fairly ashamed of sleeping with a mudblood." Draco said.  
  
" YOU ASSHOLE!" Ginny yelled. "It's bad enough that you had to cheat on me at all, but you cheat on me with my best friend."  
  
Something in Draco snapped.  
  
"I'M THE ASSHOLE?!" Draco yelled.  
  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
  
"YOU SEEM TO FORGET THAT YOU CHEATED ON ME ASWELL WEASLEY! WITH MY WORST ENEMY! YOU THINK THATS ANY BETTER?!"  
  
"I would've rather you cheated on my with Parkinson than with Granger, Malfoy!"  
  
"What resorting to last names with everyone now Virginia?"  
  
"You started it Malfoy!"  
  
"Of course I did. The Weasley's are too poor and low class to start anything on their own."  
  
Ginny, bawling her eyes out now, walked over to Malfoy and slapped him as hard as she could across the face and started to walk away when Draco grabbed her wrists and pulled her close so her face was right next to his.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me like that again!" He spat. He pushed her away roughly and she almost fell over but managed to catch her balance. She just stared at him crying as he walked back into the castle.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Ginny had stopped crying and was just plain furious by the time she got back to the common room. Before she had felt betrayed by Hermione, but now she only wanted to curse her into the next millenium. She entered the common room. She saw Hermione sitting with Ron and Harry on the couch. They were the only ones in there besides two first years doing homework.  
  
"YOU!" She yelled at Hermione not caring that Ron or Harry or the first years were there. The first years saw how angry she was and left the room quite quickly. Now it was just the four of them.  
  
Ron gave her a strange look "Gin-"  
  
"Shut up!" Ginny yelled. "I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to that, that bitch!"  
  
Ron looked at her as though she had gone crazy. So did Harry.  
  
"Ginny whats wrong?" Hermione asked even though she knew. Draco had told her what had happened last night.  
  
"Don't act like you dont know, you know damn well whats wrong!"  
  
Hermione started crying. "Ginny I am so incredibly sorry-" but she was cut off by Ginny.  
  
"Shut up! You are not sorry!" Ginny was crying again and she didn't even bother trying to stop. "I thought you were my best friend and you go and betray me like that. Out of all the people i know, you would have been the last person to do that."  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry I never meant to...do what I did."  
  
"I hate you Hermione! I hope you die! I never want to see you again in my life."  
  
Ron finally spoke up after looking confused. "What did she do that was so wrong Gin?"  
  
"She screwed my boyfriend!" This made Hermione cry even harder. It gave Ginny a strange pleasure to see her so upset. She deserves to feel like crap, she slept with Draco, my Draco. Or is he still? We didnt officially break up but i dont know.  
  
This made Ron snap.  
  
"What?! You slept with Draco Malfoy?" He yelled at Hermione.  
  
Hermione was getting pissed off. "It's not like she never did! They've done it more than once, way more!"  
  
Ginny would have physically attacked Hermione had Harry not been there to grab her.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron was raging now. " YOU'VE SLEPT WITH THAT THAT THING MULTIPLE TIMES? HE DEFLOWERED YOU! AND HERMIONE! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!!"  
  
"Ron calm down," Harry said. "Ginny is old enough to make her own decisions."  
  
" WHAT HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH HER TOO?!"  
  
Harry looked downwards and Ginny away from Ron.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Ron yelled. Then he looked at Ginny. "WHAT ARE YOU THE HOGWARTS BICYCLE?"  
  
Ginny was crying even harder at that. "Ron how could you say such a thing? Because i slept with my boyfriend? And one other guy once? Your my brother your supposed to be on my side not against me!"  
  
"And your my little sister! Keyword little! Your not supposed to be sleeping with boys! Especially not my worst enemy! And you," he said turning to Harry."how could you have slept with my sister?!"  
  
"Well you know how I feel about her Ron..."  
  
"I never thought you were serious! I thought you were saying that just to bug me."  
  
Ginny was getting even more furious, especially since Ron had interrupted her.  
  
"My life is none of your business neither is Harry's! And if you ask me Hermione is the one who goes around stealing peoples boyfriends!"  
  
Hermione had remained quiet until then.  
  
"You think i would intentionally steal Malfoy? I can't stand the guy!"  
  
"You could certainly stand him long enough to sleep with him!"  
  
"Ya know what Ginny? I'm not sorry any more! I'm glad i slept with your boyfriend! He was great! I don't think a million cigarettes could even have been enough after his performance! I actually think he was holding himself back while he was with you."  
  
That was the last straw. Ginny leapt at Hermione again and this time Harry didn't hold her back. Her and Hermione tumbled to the floor with Ginny on top. She started punching Hermione in the face and she quickly got a bleeding lip and nose, but Hermione wasn't jsut going to take it without a retaliation.  
  
Hermione flipped them around so she was on top of Ginny and quickly dealt the same as she got. She was about to pull out her wand but then she was pulled off Ginny by Ron.  
  
"You stupid whore!" Hermione yelled. "I should go to Dumbledore for all of this!"  
  
"What and get me your little lover and yourself expelled? You and i both know you would never do that! Schools to precious for you. So sorry hun, no help from the teachers in this your on your own."  
  
Hermione leapt at Ginny this time meaning business. She tackled Ginny so hard that even a rugby player wouldve got some wind knocked out of them. But Ginny meant business too. She wound up and punched Hermione as hard as she could right in the kisser. Hermione rolled over and started spitting out blood. Ginny saw a tooth laying on the ground in a puddle of spit and blood.  
  
"Never mess with a girl with six older brothers Hermione. You just might get your ass kicked."  
  
Hermione looked up and glared.  
  
"You'll pay for this, mark my words."  
  
"You don't scare me Hermione."  
  
And with that Ginny walked up to her dormitory and left Harry and Ron to look after Hermione.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
That was chapter 9. Sorry about all the violence and crude language, but if your boyfriend cheated on you with your bestfriend im sure you would do the same. Thanks to my most faithful reviewers hugs kisses and kookies and pupulupk. 


	10. Unexpected Arrival

At dinner that night conversation was very uneasy at the Gryffindor table. Ginny wasn't talking to Hermione of course, it was really awkward trying to talk to Harry and Ron was being silent for once and jsut stuffing his face, instead of trying to talk and eat at the same time.  
  
Just before everyone started eating Dumbledore stood up and everyone quieted.  
  
"I have an important announcement to make. We have a new student attending Hogwarts now for the rest of the year and she will be graduating along with the rest of the seventh years. I would like to introduce you all to Miss Taigan Rosvenir."  
  
All eyes were on the 17 year old girl who just walked in from behind hte staff table and was standing beside Dumbledore, not nervous at all. She had waist length brown hair that was in spiral curls and eyes that were a greeny brown not quite hazel and she was roughly 5'5".  
  
Ginny heard Ron and Harry and a few other gryffindor boys gasp quickly.  
  
'Ok shes not that beautiful,' Ginny thought. 'Oh who am I kidding she's gorgeous!'  
  
"And now Professor McGonagall will kindly come forward with the sorting hat and Miss Rosvenir shall be sorted." Dumbledore said.  
  
Mcgonagall set the stool down in front of the new girl. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
Everyone heard the hat muttering things like interesting and how peculiar. Then the sorting hat opened its mouth wide and yelled out:  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
There was many cheers from the slytherin table, especially from the male slytherins. Ginny looked over and saw Draco staring at her intently. She didn't know if she wanted to slap him again or cry some more. Ginny also saw Pansy Parkinson look angry at that as well.  
  
' I'm gonna have to talk to that boy,' Ginny thought ' Or I may just lose him to her.'  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Draco stared at Taigan Rosvenir. Damn she's gorgeous, now slytherin finally has someone to rival the complete hottness of Ginny Weasley.  
  
She walked over to the Slytherin table with confidence and grace. And she sat right next to Draco.  
  
"I'm Taigan Rosvenir as you probably know. And who would you be?"  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Well Draco Malfoy, hows this little school anyways?"  
  
"It's alright I guess. This is the only house worth socializing with, or even acknowledging. You especially want to stay away from the gryffindors," he said pointing at their table. " They are all noble little goody two shoes, it's sickening."  
  
"Another sickening thing is how you keep looking at the red headed goody two shoes gryffindor girl." Taigan said. "Who is she anyways?"  
  
"Oh her. She's just some girl who almost every guy in this school thinks is hott." Draco said playing with his potatoes purposely not looking at Taigan. "She's also a Weasley, they are a pureblood family but not a very high class one."  
  
"And do you think she's hott?" Taigan asked.  
  
"Well ya...look at her she's the best looking girl in this school." And also my girlfriend, he thought but didn't say. Even though he was angry at her about cheating on him, he still felt really guilty about cheating on her with her best friend.  
  
'Not anymore,' Taigan thought.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Ginny saw her boyfriend talking to the new girl Taigan whats her name. She knew they were talking about her because Draco pointed at her table and kept looking at her weird.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely ate anything at all and didn't even notive Neville was talking to her about a herbology project. He poked her.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Huh what? Oh sorry Neville, you were saying?"  
  
He started blabbering on about herbology again and Ginny noticed Taigan being ushered away by slytherin prefect Blaise Zabini, probably about finding the slytherin common room and all that. Secretly Ginny was hoping that she would fall for Blaise, even though Ginny and lots of other girls thought he wasn't good looking at all.  
  
After she had left it seemed like that was the que for everyone to stop eating and go back to their common rooms.  
  
'If I don't talk to him now I never will.' she thought.  
  
She ran after him out of the great hall.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" she shouted and pulled him off to one of the corridors.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Draco heard someone call his name. He turned to see it was Ginny and she grabbed him hand and pulled him aside. He was quite pleased at this since he thought she hated him.  
  
"Hey Gin," he said softly.  
  
"Hi Draco. Look I've been thinking alot about this whole situation and-"  
  
Draco couldn't beleive it. The first girl he had ever really cared for, the first person he genuinely cared for was about to break up with him.  
  
"And I'm really sorry about what I did, I know it was wrong and I forgive you. I just hope that you can forgive me and we can move past all this. I really love you, lets just forget all of this ever happened."  
  
Draco could hardly beleive what she was telling him. He was so certain that she was going to dump him. He was so happy and releived he didn't notice her waiting for his response.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to that's ok I guess..." she trailed off tears starting to form in her eyes. 'Again I put myself on the line and he stands there and does nothing.'  
  
"Of course I forgive you. I love you too Ginny." He hugged her close, not even seeing Taigan glaring at Ginny.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
And theres chapter 10. sorry theyre so short, i try to amek them long but im losing my creativity temporarily lol. and i decided to make some changes on chapter 8 (anger detention and future regrets.) so you'll have to check it out. oh and the one after it but only a bit to suit the new stuff still pretty much the smae but read it if yru bored. thanks to pupulupk and hugs kisses and kookies like always. X) 


	11. Hidden Secrets

Back in the Slytherin common room Draco sat sprawled out on an overstuffed deep green armchair. He was thinking about how great it felt to have Ginny back in his arms again. Then Taigan Rosvenir walked in.  
  
"Why hello there, Im Taigan Rosvenir as you probably heard at breakfast." She said with a large smile that showed off her straight white teeth. "And who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. Where are you from?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm from all over the place." She answered. "I was born in Hungary and moved to Italy, then Greece and Spain and most currently from Romania. Wonderful dragons they have in Romania." Taigan said taking a seat on the slytherin coloured black and green couch across from Draco.  
  
"Yes," agreed Draco. "I've heard that the dragons there are quite magnificent but I haven't managed to go and see them yet."  
  
"You're the son of Lucius Malfoy and you're trying to tell me you've never been to Romania?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"How do you know who my father is?"  
  
"Well I heard the name Malfoy and saw the blonde hair and blue eyes and I just made the connection." Taigan said smiling that white smile of hers again smoothly. Too smoothly.  
  
Draco immediately thought she was up to something and vowed to find out what it was even if it was the last thing he did while he was at Hogwarts. He just didn't trust her.  
  
"So what brings you to Hogwarts then Miss Rosvenir? Why not Durmstrang?" Draco asked, his attitude a little cooler towards her this time.  
  
"Well, I heard so many great things about Dumbledore and all of the things he's done for this school and simply told my parents that I must attend Hogwarts." She answered and once again flashed that smile. It was an attractive smile, but was starting to annoy Draco just because of who she was.  
  
"Even with him being taken away two years ago when I would have been fifth year? Didn't that deter you at all?" Draco asked hoping that this would get a reaction at least. If he had to see that smile again he was sure he would slap it right off her face.  
  
She seemed slightly perturbed at his response. She clearly wasn't expecting an answer like that. "Well, everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure Dumbledore has redeemed himself or he wouldn't be the headmaster again would he?" Now her friendliness was wearing thin, Draco though her patience was wearing thing with him. 'Good.' He thought, ' let her get pissed off at me, maybe she won't talk to me then.'  
  
"That is true Taigain," letting the Tai sound be dragged out, he saw her face twitch slightly and realized she didn't like it. Draco had found out the perfect way to say her name. "Everybody does make mistakes, but some worse then others." And I'm just waiting for you to make yours.

* * *

"I don't know why she's here, but I don't trust her at all. She seems really fake, like she's up to something. And personally she's quite annoying as well." Draco told Ginny. They were seated on a couch in the back corner of the library talking quietly while pretending to study.  
  
"She doesn't seem all that bad Draco," Ginny said. "She's in my transfiguration class, she's very good. Luna says they have charms together and she simply excels in that class."  
  
"I know she's up to something Gin. She seemed to know my fathers reputation and she's from Hungary. And Italy. And Greece. And Romania! She was talking about how great the dragons are in Romania and she seemed surprised that with who my father is that I've never been there." Draco told her, his frown deepening the whole time.  
  
"That is kind of strange huh?" Ginny asked. "Now that you mention it she did seem like she was forcing herself to smile a lot at me. She was extremely nice, some people are naturally like that but it did seem forced from her."  
  
"I say we break into her dorm room and search her stuff to find out more." Draco said.  
  
"Draco! You don't just break into a girl's dorm room and start rifling through her stuff; you have to be very careful with this sort of thing. And plus you can't get into the girls dormitories remember?"  
  
"Well fine then. You'll have to do the searching seems as how your so knowledgeable on the subject anyways." Draco suggested.  
  
"What! Me? I'm not a slytherin; everyone else will know we're up to something." Ginny protested.  
  
"I've got it Gin. I'll distract her down in the common room, while you go through the stuff. You can use Potters invisibility cloak, and you can spell the door so none of the other girls can get in."  
  
"Fine Draco. But you owe me for this, big time."  
  
"Thanks a million Ginny. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too."

* * *

Draco was already dreading potions, then he got an unexpected surprise after he sat down at his usual table. A girl came sauntering in and sat right beside him, she happened to have waist length brown curly hair. She happened to be Taigan Rosvenir.  
  
"What are you doing in this class, I thought you were a sixth year?" Draco asked, not all too politely.  
  
"Hello to you to Draco Malfoy. I am a sixth year, but I take potions in seventh year, it's my best subject. I always get perfect scores." Taigan said braggingly.  
  
'Oh god,' Draco thought, 'smart and annoying. Like another Granger.' The thought of Hermione brought a pang of guilt, but he quickly shook it off.  
  
"Well that's nice. Good luck getting perfect scores with Snape, he always finds something wrong."  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem." Taigan said very determinedly, the tone of her voice made Draco a little wary.  
  
"Silence." Snape said as he entered. "Today we will be making a sleeping potion. One drop should make the person sleep for 2 minutes, one dose 4 hours. Ingredients and procedure are on the board. Draco, show Miss Rosvenir where the ingredients and such are. Begin."  
  
They walked over to where the ingredients were and got what they needed. Back at their table they were cutting and grinding and measuring the ingredients carefully. Every time Taigan tried to make conversation Draco would answer with a yes or no and didn't elaborate over anything. That process took about 35 minutes, which left 25 for the brewing process. Once they were done Dracos potion was a pale lilac colour where Taigans was a vibrant purple.  
  
They bottled some of it up and took it to Snape for grading. Draco was waiting for him to mention something about the colour difference, but he said nothing. Draco got back to the table and cleaned up his stuff just as the bell rang. He gathered up everything and left. If he had waited another 2 minutes he may have seen Taigan slip a bottle of vibrant purple liquid into her book bag.

* * *

After dinner around 7 pm that night Ginny met Draco outside of the Slytherin common room.  
  
"I don't know about this Draco, do you know how much trouble we could get in if we were caught?" Ginny asked, starting to feel a bit guilty. "We won't get caught Ginny. Just remember to put the sealing spell on the door and only take off the cloak once inside the room alone. It'll be all right. Quick, put on the cloak someone's coming."  
  
With that Ginny threw the cloak over herself and disappeared. It was a slytherin second year that had been coming. The second year boy went inside the common room giving Draco a weird look for standing there all by himself. Draco and Ginny went inside. Draco went and sat on a couch and Ginny went to wait beside the girl's dormitory door.  
  
She stood outside of it until someone came out and she looked inside to make sure it was empty. She quickly ran in. Once inside she slipped off the invisibility cloak and sealed the door. Ginny looked around at the décor of the room. Everything was deep green and black. The four-poster canopy beds were of deep dark wood, with the green canopy. The sheets were black with a green comforter. The pillowcases were black with the slytherin symbol on them in green.  
  
It took Ginny a few moments to find Taigans bed, she saw a bottle of perfume on one of the bedside tables and new immediately it was hers, it was very strong and unmistakable. Ginny knelt in front of the trunk and slowly opened the lid.

* * *

Draco sat on the green and black couch in front of the fireplace, wondering what was taking Ginny so long when none other then Taigan Rosvenir walked in.  
  
"Why hello Draco. How are you my dear?" She asked as Draco tried not to visibly wince. He was going to blow her off then remembered he had to keep her down here until Ginny came and tapped him on the shoulder saying she was done.  
  
"I'm quite well. And yourself?" God he couldn't believe he was being this nice to her.  
  
"Simply peachy." That smile again. Always that damn smile. "So Draco, are you seeing anyone currently?"  
  
So that's why she was being so nice to him, she fancied him.  
  
"Actually I am, but its nothing too serious." Draco answered. He didn't think it wasn't too serious, he really loved Ginny, but Taigan didn't need to know that.  
  
"Well that's quite the shame, since I'm currently free. I was going to suggest we take a little stroll to Hogsmeade one of these days." She said scooting closer and closer to him with each sentence. Pretty soon she would be right in his lap.  
  
"We can go as just friends if you would like." Draco said. God I cant believe I'm doing this he thought. Oh well just buy her more time so she can get out of there.  
  
"That would be great Draco." Taigan said as she ran a finger down his chest. "I really think that we could be better then you and that other girl whoever she is." She leaned in closer and closer. "Who is the other girl by the way?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley." He answered.  
  
"Ah. Well, I'm not worried about her." Taigan closed her eyes and moved her lips closer to his.

* * *

Up in the girl's dormitory Ginny was slowly and carefully emptying the contents of her trunk. So far it was filled with clothes, tons of clothes. Ginny could tell Taigan had been many places based on the different fashions. With a pang of envy she could also tell that Taigan was very wealthy.  
  
Once she got to the bottom of the trunk she noticed some odd articles of clothing. There were black pants, and a sort of corset style vest. There was a silver armband in the shape of a snake with eyes that looked like they were made of rubies. The band looked as if it would cover the entire section of arm from the elbow to the shoulder. There was a choker necklace that was about 2 inches also made of silver with black writing on it that Ginny didn't understand.  
  
Underneath that was nothing. She was about to replace everything when she noticed the bottom of the trunk didn't look quite right. It looked as if the floor piece wasn't quite squared with the walls and she pressed on it and it sprung up.  
  
Under that there was black velvet. She lifted the black velvet and gasped. There lay a beautiful sword. It was about one metre long and looked as if it were made out of silver like the jewellery, but Ginny new it was some sort of metal. The hilt was silver with onyx and ruby stones laid into it. The most magnificent part of it was the blade itself. It had a black design etched into it, but it looked as if it were part of the metal itself, there were no etching marks or anything where the design lay. There again was the writing in black.  
  
Ginny knew she shouldn't touch it, but she could resist. She put her onto the hilt and lifted it up. It was a lot heavier then expected but still fairly light as far as swords go. She stood up and held up the sword and was staring at it when she heard the door fly open.

* * *

Just as Taigan was about to press her lips to Dracos her head snapped around and she jumped off the couch so hard it seemed to Draco that she almost flew. He saw her tear up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  
  
Oh crap, Ginny, Draco thought. He ran towards the same stairs that Taigan had just ran up and got about half way before sliding down. He had forgot that boys weren't allowed into girl's dormitories.  
  
He tried to climb up the railing but that didn't work either. Hopefully Ginny remembered to seal the door. What had Ginny found? How did Taigan know...

* * *

Ginny spun around in surprise. She could've sworn she sealed that door.  
  
When she saw whom it was who burst in her breath caught in her throat and her face went pale. It was Taigan. She stared at Ginny, the irises of her eyes almost black. Ginny held on to the sword and began backing away. Taigan looked as though she was going to kill Ginny.  
  
Ginny tried to run but Taigan dove at her and pinned her to the ground. The sword flew out of her hand and Taigan pointed her wand at Ginny right in between the eyes. Ginny was waiting to hear the words avada kedavra and to see the final flash of green.  
  
She tried not to cry, she only wished that she could've said goodbye to Draco. But the words never came, not avada kedavra.  
  
"If you ever speak of any of this, I swear I will kill you Ginny. Stay out of my way."  
  
She didn't remove the wand from its position and she muttered some word Ginny couldn't quite comprehend. Then it all went black.

* * *


End file.
